onechanbarafandomcom-20200213-history
Kagura
"What happened to all that swagger!?" Kagura debuted as the protagonist of Onechanbara Z: Kagura and subsequent spinoffs before starring alongside Aya, Saki and Saaya in the second to last Onechanbara title, Onechanbara Z2: Chaos as the headlining frontwoman. She is the sister of Saaya, a dhampir of the Vampiric Clan. Kagura, like Saaya, is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro in Japanese while her English voice is provided by Amanda Celine Miller. Background Onechanbara Z2: Chaos Kagura is a half-breed born of a female Baneful and a male Vampiric. The name "Kagura" came from her mother, who was Japanese. She and her sister, Saaya, were both warriors close to Carmilla, the Queen of the Vampiric Clan. However, once they found out they were nothing but pawns to her, they both revolted. Kagura's skills have accumulated through multiple battles and as a result, she has destroyed most of the core Vampiric Clan, Carmilla included. This leaves Kagura near the front of the line for the throne, but her sole concern now is defeating her rivals Aya and Saki. Her swimsuit-type outfit was originally worn to taunt Aya, but now serves as a sort of trademark for her. Personality Kagura is usually playful, overconfident, cocky and lives for the thrill of the fight more than anything else. When bored, exasperated or taunting enemies, she sometimes incorporates what little English she knows into her dialogue, resulting in lethal displays of carnage laced with bits of broken English. This is reversed in the English dub, where Kagura instead weaves in phrases in Japanese amidst her primarily English dialogue. This become a staple of her character. Despite being an incredibly natural and intelligent fighter, Kagura has been known for her rather unremarkable knowledge and terrible couth when it comes to electronic devices any more advanced or specialized than a cellphone. As Saaya would note, all gadgets that her sister touches will explode almost instantly. Abilities *'Master Swordswoman:' While swordsmanship is commonplace in the ranks of the Z.P.F's lead forces, Kagura finds herself at the top of the list with her unparalleled mastery in handling a blade. This led her to take up using two of them at all times, having long since overcome the many disadvantages that plagued so many others in doing so. Often sharing the spot for most effective fighter with Aya, Kagura's fighting style even with the katana differs wildly from her rival's. While Aya tends to focus on single-blade combat, Kagura operates almost exclusively in dual-swordsmanship, outpacing even a dual-wielding Aya in both speed and damage output. Like the rest of the main cast, Kagura has maintained the very useful skill of blacksmithing, a skill that she puts to use just as often as she does her swordsmanship as she constantly maintains, cleans, upgrades and forges personalized weapons in order to continuously propel herself to new heights. *'Weapon Mastery' Like her sister Saaya, Kagura uses not two, but three completely different weapons all with masterful finesse. While she prefers the use of her twin katanas, Kagura regularly spices things up by incorporating the use of twin daggers, each tied to an extended lasso that she swings around with expert precision. Lastly, but no less adept in her skill set, Kagura straps a chargeable boomerang to the small of her back that she uses as a support weapon in varied situations. *'Energy Manipulation:' Kagura has a powerful aura at her disposal and she is a master at manipulating it. Lively and sporting a bold red color, Kagura manifests her energy in very diverse and creative ways, with the least innovative of these still being a volley of blistering meteor salvos. While other members of the cast tend to utilize their power in conventional ways such as coating their sword strikes or bolstering their attacks, Kagura tends to think out of the box and has the skill to back it up, conjuring spears of hardened energy constructs in the hundreds and going so far as to creating a clone of herself that mimics her movements in real-time and has all of the power and abilities that she does, effectively more than doubling her combat capabilities. *'Enhanced Strength:' Like the rest of the Vampirics, Kagura possesses superb superhuman strength which she takes full advantage of in every situation. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to her enhanced conditioning and physiology, Kagura is able to effortlessly move at speeds pushing the boundaries of what a human being is capable of on a regular basis. *'Self-Healing:' Using a supreme command over their own blood, Vampirics like Kagura can bounce back from some of the most traumatic injuries, effectively reversing a portion of the damage done to them by absorbing all blood and matter that they lost in the immediate area. *'Hand to Hand Combatant:' Though not as strong as her sister or even at the same skill level as Aya, Kagura maintains some considerable level of martial arts know-how that she keeps under her belt. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Both Kagura and her sister have been shown to possess such skills in agility and acute awareness of their own bodies that they qualify as superhuman. *'Dare Drive:' After drinking the blood of Aya, the mix of Vampiric and Baneful blood immediately manifests in the ability to transform into more powerful form of herself, granting her a mutated appearance and exponentially increasing her speed, strength and durability. Gallery Zkagurakagura.jpg Kagurarender.png Onechanbara z kagura image pSU93.jpg Onechanbara z kagura image NF83X.jpg Download (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Vampiric Category:Baneful